


Moments

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Eli, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Subspace, sub!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Aboard his own ship, a commander can never truly relax, for he is never truly off duty. But here at the very heart of the Empire, on Coruscant and off theChimaera,he can leave everything else behind andsurrender.





	Moments

Sitting cross-legged on the unfamiliar bed, Thrawn waits. He marks the passing of time only by the beats of his heart, by the rise and fall of his own chest as he breathes, in and out and in again. 

He cherishes these rare times, these fleeting moments of intimacy they make where they can. Aboard his own ship, a commander can never truly relax, for he is never truly off duty. But here at the very heart of the Empire, on Coruscant and off the _ Chimaera, _ he can leave everything else behind and _ surrender. _

Surrender himself to Eli, fully and completely, in mind and body alike. 

His pulse quickens and he breathes, in and out and in again. Eli will be back soon. The day is done, all the business and meetings and endless talking concluded, and now the night is theirs. 

Three hundred and seven heartbeats later, Eli returns and he stops counting.

All his attention is focused on Eli now, Eli’s face and voice, Eli positioning him at the edge of the bed after removing jacket, boots, shirt. Thrawn is already bare, he has been since Eli left to buy what they would need. As always, they brought nothing with them that could be discovered; as always, they will discard everything before leaving. 

But for now…

Thrawn's breath quickens as soft silk slips over his eyes and soft lips brush over his mouth. 

_ Are you ready? _

His answer is immediate, a breath in the shape of a _ yes. _

_ On your knees, love. Hands behind your back. _

He complies readily, eagerly, his ears filled with the sounds of his own breathing as Eli turns him around on the bed, lips warm on his neck now.

A rustling and a new sensation, new but familiar, the slide of rope over his skin. He wonders what colour Eli chose this time but then puts that thought aside. He knows he'll find out when Eli wants him to find out.

Eli is starting now, starting with his wrists, rope winding round and round, the weight of it slight but still enough for him to feel it, feel it pulling down on his arms. Tension drains from him slowly as Eli works, the release spreading gradually through his shoulders, his neck, his back. 

He drifts on sensations as Eli's hands move over him, trailing the light bite of the rope in their wake, binding his wrists and arms, thighs and ankles. His skin tingles under the soft firm familiar pressure of Eli's hands, tingles under the lines the rope makes across his skin, crossing over his back and chest and stomach, and he breathes deeply, in and out and in again, feeling his bonds tighten anew with each inhalation. He knows he couldn't move now if he wanted to but he doesn't want to, doesn't need to. Eli is there. Eli has him. 

A moment, then another and another and the moments blur together but he still feels each one as it passes, lives briefly in each one before it is gone forever.

He knows Eli has finished when Eli’s warm body presses against his back, gentle hands running lightly up his stomach and over his chest, tracing the lines over his skin, and the breath leaves his lungs in a gasp when that touch brushes over the hardened peaks of his nipples instead.

Eli's mouth is on his neck, his shoulder, soft and warm and wet, and he shivers, pressing back into it, back arching under Eli's fingers. He's hard, so hard he aches, and Eli hums softly in delight when he moans, squirming against his bonds for the first time since Eli began. 

_Stars, you're beautiful… all tied up and ready for me. _

And then Eli’s hands move to his head and the blindfold drops away and he’s left blinking at the light, blinking at the reflection in the mirror on the far wall. As always, it takes him a long moment to recognize himself in that reflection, but when he does— 

_ I got it to match your eyes_

Eli's voice murmurs in his ear, and it does, the criss-cross pattern over his chest and stomach, the layers coiling around each thigh, the vivid red perfectly matches the bright glow from his eyes as he stares transfixed at the sight he makes, mouth open, chest rising and falling with every quick shallow breath, legs spread wide and cock hard between them.

Exposed and helpless, he breathes _ in out, in again _

Eli's mouth is moving over his shoulder, biting kisses into his skin until he whimpers, and one of Eli's hands stays on him, toying, teasing at one stiff dark nipple inside its red diamond outline. He trembles as Eli shifts behind him and then Eli's fingers are running slick over his entrance and Eli enters him and he _ shudders_

the familiar burn stretch is nothing next to the pleasure of Eli inside him, fingers sliding, slippery, in and out and in again, and he's panting already, pulse thrumming and head spinning and he needs _ more _

shifting, moving, shuffling back, Eli positions him, still on his knees on the bed but now his feet are off the edge. He can raise himself up just a little and he does, balancing, the lift of his thighs tugging at his ankles as he leans forward for Eli, hands in fists behind his back.

he _ waits _

The sound of a zipper and Eli's breathing is dancing with his, cutting through the thrumming of his heart in his ears, and then sweet _ pressurepleasureburn _and Eli is finally inside him, moving, hands holding him tight so he doesn't fall, holding him together while he falls apart.

Moments pass and build in ecstasy, _faster higher harder_ and he's calling out without realizing, crying out for Eli— 

_I've got you_

_ Let go _

— and he does.

Moments pass and meld in release and all he knows is _ us, _sweat and hands and skin and breath, hearts pounding and racing together.

And then slowing and cooling, floating slowly down again. He watches as Eli's hands move backwards through their work until the ropes are gone, gone but their memory remains etched into his skin. Eli's lips are on his and Eli's voice brings him back more still as they lay back, and he clings to Eli, he doesn't want this to end, he's not ready—

_Shh, you're okay, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere._

Eli's voice washes through him, soothing and sure and he calms, Eli's arms around him tight. He knows morning will come much too soon, but for now…

For now the night is still theirs. 

Moments pass and stretch in bliss before he follows Eli into the shower, content, sighing under the hot water. He's still in a light daze as Eli washes him, washes them both in between long, lingering kisses, the kind they rarely have time for, and that makes them all the more precious now. 

Eli's eyes trap him, lit up by a soft happy smile, radiant, beautiful, and a thickly burning pressure wells up in his chest as he smiles back. Words are never enough to capture it all, but he says them anyway and Eli's smile grows even brighter.

_ I love you, too, Thrawn.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my brain goes a little weird on cold & flu medication. Also, I ripped off my own work from another fandom slightly here (but only a little).
> 
> This was a very experimental fic for me, I'm really not used to writing in present tense. But it seemed the best way to try and get across the headspace Thrawn is in, so I hope it worked!
> 
> **update: ALSO I can't believe I forgot to include this when I first posted but my courage to try this tense and style in the first place is thanks to Revakah and the incredible fic Overwhelmed <3


End file.
